Caught
by Grace-Logan
Summary: Tsuna launches a rescue mission to save his hostage guardians in the company of the Varia.


Tsuna burst through the doors of the warehouse. Flanked by Varia and dragging the Don whose boys had his guardians as hostages. He made for a cut-throat sight with a gun hovering by the Don's head despite his feeling of general anxiety for his situation. The Don's boys froze. Tsuna's guardians looked relieved. And the Varia, every one of them, shot glances at Tsuna and smothered amused smirks.

"Release my guardians." He demanded.

On his own he was sure he'd have been pegged by now. He was thankful the Varia had found they just had to see this through, if only for their own amusement. They were intimidating, buff, infamous assassins. Not a petite, androgynous, polite Don with a reputation for mercy and kindness. As it was, they each had their weapon of choice hovering about for airs and not, for once, for gratuitous violence.

The Don's boys looked like they'd just swallowed their tongues. Breaking out in sweats and shaking like leaves the wind. Tsuna didn't know it but he appeared very serious in his threat, not at all the forgiving gracious Don the captors had heard about and not at all the anxious child he thought he did. As the silent stalemate between Tsuna and the captors dragged on, snickers from the Varia started to slip through unsettling the captors and their Don.

They caved when Tsuna cocked the hammer.

"Wait! Wait please don't hurt the boss. We'll do anything. He didn't even know we did this!" One just about screamed at them. Gokudera winced at the shrill tone, Tsuna felt for him. Judging by the copious amounts of not quite dry blood all over his hair, face and shoulders they'd smacked him very hard in the head. He was bound to be sensitive for a few days once rescued.

Tsuna shook their boss.

"That true? You didn't know anything about this?"

The boss frantically shook his head.

"I didn't! I didn't!" He cried." They're acting on their own! Just new brats Decimo, don't know the rules. Stupid, stupid brats!"

"These stupid stupid brats could have destroyed the treaty we have Don Fionia." Tsuna said. Don Fionia spluttered hysterically.

"They'll be disciplined. They'll be taught. They're only new to the family! I swear I would never do anything to jeopardise the relationship between our famiglia's."

Tsuna bumped the barrel into Don Fionia's head.

"You'd better hope not. I don't take well to liars or those who hurt my own." He wished the Varia would stop giggling. They really were making this hard on him.

"I would never!"

They were throwing everything off. He didn't need anyone to look too closely and realise something was off. What Tsuna couldn't tell was how much the Varia laughing was disturbing everyone else. Their happy little giggles spreading terror across the room. The Don Fionia and his boys were certain they were going to disappear without a trace for this. Tsuna considered the situation a moment. A brief, tense, intensely stressful life-threatening moment before he finally revealed his decision.

"Get out of here." He said, addressing his guardian's captors. They were stumped.

"What?"

"Get lost," He snapped, "before I change my mind."

They frantically nodded and ran for the exit. Tsuna released the Don and shoved him at his boys.

"Take this with you."

They stumbled and fell and scrambled to their feet. Helping each other along in an uncoordinated mess of limbs they bolted from the warehouse and disappeared into the surrounds. The Varia applauded him as he shook shock from his brain and moved to release his guardians, tucking his gun away.

"Decimo I'm sorry, we were ambushed and-"

"It's fine, it happens." Tsuna said tiredly, fiddling with his ropes. Gokudera cringed and sat shamed faced as Tsuna released him and moved on. Whilst waiting he eyed the Varia, doing nothing to help but sniggering merrily away at the warehouse entrance as they waited on them.

"What are they laughing at?" Gokudera snapped, only for Tsuna to let out a slightly hysterical giggle himself.

"Oh god, Hayato..." He said and pulled out his gun. He pointed it up and pulled the trigger.

_**BANG! **_

…said the orange flag in neon green print.


End file.
